


Fit For A Queen

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, well you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this particular day Ella was in her bedroom, sitting on it, trying to gather the courage to go downstairs to dine with a royal couple from a foreign kingdom. She knew she should just go downstairs, they were all expecting her. But somehow she just couldn't stand up. Her mother's encouraging words kept echoing in her mind, but still....</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For A Queen

Ella was not used to this. She was not used to being able to wake up whenever she wanted to. She was not used to other people washing her clothes, preparing her meals, or even sleeping in a bed that was altogether comfortable. Perhaps even too comfortable. 

She had known, from the moment the slipper had fit her, that her life was going to change forever, but that it would change so radically and so quickly, that she had not expected. Nor had she anticipated the effect all of this would have on her. 

She didn't know how to act around the servants, she wasn't sure if she was being polite enough at dinner tables, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to curtsy when royal visitors came by. 

Kit had done his best to help his new wife, and thanks to him she no longer felt nervous to approach the staff of the castle, but still, it was difficult.

During her time with the Tremaines, Ella had gotten used to doing everything herself, and then some. She had done all the dishes, all the laundry, all the food, all the chores. Everything imaginable had been Ella's responsibility. Except for the one thing she might have needed. Social gatherings. 

Of course she had learned a lot from her golden childhood and everything her parents had taught her, but she did not know how to act around royalty. She hadn't even recognized Kit for who he was when they'd first met. 

Lady Tremaine had made sure Ella seemed like a ragged servant girl in every way possible. And during this time Ella had lost some of her manners. 

Of course she was charming by nature, and her sunny attitude could put a smile on anyone's face, but the formalities had become somewhat lost on her over time.

Another thing that bothered Ella was that she was no longer free to do as she wished. She was not allowed to go riding on her own, she was not allowed to go down to the village alone (even when she went with Kit, they had guards to accompany them) and she barely had a moment alone without a servant to tend to her every need. It was, in every way, a step up from her time with the Tremaines, but it was still yet another thing Ella had to get used to. 

On this particular day Ella was in her bedroom, sitting on it, trying to gather the courage to go downstairs to dine with a royal couple from a foreign kingdom. She knew she should just go downstairs, they were all expecting her. But somehow she just couldn't stand up. Her mother's encouraging words kept echoing in her mind, but still....

"Ella", the door opened and Kit walked in with a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", Ella said, but the smile she gave her husband was fake, and he noticed. He walked over to the bed and took Ella's hands in his.

"Liar", he smiled softly.

"I just... are you sure I can do this?" Ella asked, finally, properly, voicing her fears. "Be a good queen?"

"Of course", Kit said immediately. "I can't think of anyone better."

Ella chuckled. She supposed asking her husband for an unbiased opinion was a foolish notion. "I don't know anything about royal customs. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to behave."

"Neither do I", Kit smirked.

Ella sighed, shaking her head. "Well, that's not true and we both know it", she tried to make her husband understand, looking firmly into his eyes. "I just want you to be proud to have me as your queen."

Kit froze, watching his wife carefully. Of course he was proud. He could not be more proud. "Ella..."

"I know that you love me, but we both know I'm not the best choice for a queen", Ella said quietly, looking down at their hands. "I don't know what to do."

Kit sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife and hugging her tight. "I am proud of you, Ella. I always have been. From the moment we met and you convinced me to spare the stag."

Ella smiled a bit, closing her eyes. "It wasn't difficult. You didn't want to kill him either."

"No", Kit admitted. "But it was you who made me see the truth", he explained. "Ella, you give me so many ideas and thoughts that I never even knew I had. You make me a better king by just being yourself."

They broke apart a bit, and Kit looked into Ella's eyes with a determined look in his. He meant every word. 

And Ella did know that he meant it. From that moment on, as they sat there together, Ella realized how foolish she had been. It didn't matter if she didn't know the right customs, or if she preferred helping the staff clean rather than stay in bed all day. All that mattered was that she was Kit's queen, and he loved her and accepted her the way she was. He had chosen her.

"Kit..", Ella smiled softly, leaning closer and cupping his face in her hands. "I love you."

"Good", Kit smirked. With that they kissed, holding each other close. "I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a moment, not at all ready to break the bliss and join the others downstairs. But they both knew they would have to, eventually.

"Shall we go?" Ella asked as they broke apart, smiling shyly at her husband. She knew that as long as she had him, she would surely be alright.

Kit smiled, shaking his head as he kissed Ella again. "Not quite yet", he said between kisses, holding Ella's hands in his.

"They're going to wonder where we are", Ella giggled.

"Let them wonder", Kit laughed softly as he moved to lie on the bed, pulling Ella on top of him. "I'm sure they'll survive fifteen more minutes without us."

Ella nodded softly, kissing her husband. Yes, maybe she would be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please save me from having to come up with any more titles ;P I'll write whatever you want, just take titles away from me XD   
> Anyways, I don't know about this one. I sort of took a lot of elements from the Cinderella 2 cartoon ;P Oops.


End file.
